Bento Deer
A Bento Deer is an animal in Survival 301. Appearance A Bento Deer has a brown hide for it's body and 4 long legs. It has no horn on its head, the only way to tell a deer from a buck. Habitat and Population Bento Deers are exclusively found on Stonewall Island. There are six Bento Deer on the island that they are native to at a time. If one is killed, another will spawn a couple seconds later. As the deer gives nothing unless killed, shipping it would not have any productive benefits, with the only uses being creating a zoo, depriving others of them, or riding around on one for the fun of it. Behavior Bento Deer mostly wander around, occasionally getting stuck and knocking things over as they stroll along like other animals. However, when attacked, bento deer will respond by running away from the attacker in order to escape. They do not fight back-- unlike rockma, bento bucks, cave lynx, and teraphyx. Like all other animals, they will drown and die eventually when they are pushed into the ocean. Also, if a seat is placed on a Bento Deer's back, it is possible to ride it. If one was to hit the deer, then it would run in a straight line forwards, as the AI will tell it to move away from the player, and a player on its back would always be directly behind it. An advanced tribe on mainland could create a deer race by each riding a deer and hitting it; however, somebody could easily kill the bento. This works better on smaller servers. If the bento is going the wrong way, move the seat further back. Hunting Strategies The bento deer are easier to kill than a bento buck. As for all creatures with bare backs, "saddling" is a good method to easily kill it. After positioning the seat towards its head, sit and you may attack easily. This way you can always have a good shot at the head. Simply standing upon the deer and attacking the head works, though you may get thrown off. High-damage weapons, like spears and swords, are effective against them. Drops If killed, the Bento Deer's torso becomes bright red. It stays after the animal respawns, and can be foraged. The torso is now called "raw bento meat". If eaten now, you will gain 10 hunger and lose 10 health. Cooking it prevents the loss of health. When cooked, it turns a nougat-like color and you may eat it without losing health. But if you keep it on a fire or stove too long, it will turn black and burn. Eating this burnt Bento meat will make you gain 10 hunger points and lose 25 health points. You may also spice the Raw Bento Meat with some Herbs found at Flax island and Mainland, making Spiced Raw Bento Meat. Cooking it gives more hunger points and therefore making it more valuable, but one must have a cooking skill level of 2 to spice up the bento. It only restores 9 more hunger points, however, and in the time it would take to gather the resources and prepare the bento, you could easily just kill another bento. This makes it useful only for trading at a post-mithril stage, for those who want to live in luxury. Recipes Extra Information Statistics Health: 100 Extra Information Trading: This animal is unique to one island on the old map, and two on the new map. When you are bartering its meat, look for people with herbs. They will have a greater reason to have it than most (as others just want to eat it), because they can spice the meat for a culinary delight, great for re-trading to powerful tribe. These people (typically) have higher demand.